Twisted Fates
by SilverWing3
Summary: A kit disowned by her mother due to size.How will this affect the kit?What if Bloodclan wasin't disbanded?What if Scrouge had an heir?What if the three were never born?(Set right after New Prophecy)OCxOC,OcxScrouge (Sorta :/)Rated T for gore 3
1. Chapter 1:The Betrayal

_**A/N:Hello guys,I am taking a break from Swiftpaw's Savior for a while as you haveg geussed,and I'm startig a new story that has been begging me to writ it for a while now,so here it is!The new story,Twisted Fates**_

Two two moons-old kits curled beside thier grey-mottled mother,chests rising and falling was a pale sandy-brown with vairried collored splotches,thier hues ranging from near white,brown,dark rusty other was a black beauty with red splotches,one on it's paw shaped like a rose bloom.  
A large,steely grey tom with grey eyes walked into the nursery,"What are thier names AirRose?"he mummured kneeling down by the two she kits "The elegant,little beauty is Rosekit...I don't even think the other will survive,its too small,too weak!"  
"AIRROSE!" a speckled queen snapped "You never say that aout a kit,espcially your own,it wills bad luck unto the cat whom said it!" AirRose shrugged as she said"Well I'm only stating the truth,dear SpottedWing..."  
A brown-red tom poked his head through "Er...SteelStar,The patroll's returned" "And?"SteelStar snapped,clearly frusterated by his mate's oppinion on his...Thier kit,even if she was small,she would make it,after all,she had made it this tom winced "Bloodclan's been scented on our borders again..."  
"BLOODCLAN?NO THEY WILL NOT HURT MY PRECOUS ROSEKIT!"An infuriated AirRose sqreeched "And your other kit AirRose?" the tom asked...Apparently the leader's mate was playing favorites "I don't care about that...thing,shes ugly,weak,she has no right being RoseKit's sister,nor my kit!"  
A small,sharp,and cold voice spoke "If that's how you feel...mother..no AirRose,Since you disowned me I no longer call you my mother!"A pair of Violet eyes opened as the kit stood and left the nest AirRose and RoseKit were in,teeth back in a soundless snarl,the runt stood by her father's side.  
"I will be strong,and allready isin't everything and if size is all that matters to you...I don't even think your worth being a mother!"The words stung AirRose like the claws of a badger."I'll tak care of you little one."SpottedWing smiled,secretly she allways believed that AirRose was a vain,sellfish cat.  
The kit smiled and dipped her head"Thankyou SpottedWing" "Mmm,now you need a name,somthing AirRose didn't see fit to give you" "Can I be called Rain?"the kit's sudden question surprised SpottedWing,but purring she nodded and licked her new daughter's settled beside her foster mother and fell asleep curled into a ball beside the kind queen.

* * *

(Four moons later)  
SteelStar stood ontop of the HighLedge,his eyes lingering on his ex-mate,Rosekit,and Rainkit "Let all cats old enough to catch thier own prey,gather benieth the Highledge for a clan meeting!"  
As cats filtered out,Rosekit boastd to the new kits "See my father,the Leader,is going to make Me Deputy!" Rainkit growled "In your dreams Rosekit,OUR father is clearly making two kits apprentices, now lets go before you fall in love with yourself"Rainkit padded to just below the highledge where,grumbling,RoseKit followed.  
"By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong."Steelstar began"Rainkit,Rosekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this moment on, until they have earned thier Warrior Names, these Apprentices will be known as RosePaw and Rainpaw."  
"Rosepaw,Your mentor will be RowanFur. I hope RowanFur will pass down all she knows on to you." Turning to the brown she-cat he said again" RowanFur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from StoneFang, and you have shown yourself to be Loyal and Clever. You will be the mentor of Rosepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Rosepaw."RowanFur nodded and touched noses with her new apprentice  
"Rainpaw,your mentor will be FlintFang.I hope FlintFang will pass down all he knows on to you." Turning to the flint-gry tom he bgan"FlintFang,you are ready to take on an had received excellent training from DuskFlame,and have shown yourself to be Swift and will be the mentor of RainPaw,and I expect you to pass on all you know to Rainpaw"  
Flintfang nodded and touched noses with his apprentice.


	2. Chapter 2:Traning session

**Hi guys,sorry or my lack of posting,I just got out of school and just found some free time that I'm not spending with my freinds to write this chapter and post it ^_^ I will try to do Character questions if I get any questions from you readers^_^ And then I'll be more active...^_^ Anyway on to the Story ^_^**

* * *

**(two moons later)**

"Allright RainPaw try to- OOMPH"FLintFang huffed as his paws were swept out from him."FLINTFANG~" a certan self-absorbed apprentice cooed,twisting around the elder cat's paws "Rosepaw we were training before you oh so rudely interupted us"Rainpaw growled "But I wanted to see the strong,caring mentor _you_ recived sister dear!"Rosepaw hissed,knocking Rainpaw back into a jet black apprentice "I'm so sorry DuskPaw!" she stammered to the older apprentice  
"It's okay Rainpaw,how do you hold yourself back from ripping her throaght appart?"He asked,his ice blue eyes studing her "Practice" she smiled "Hey um...there is this meeting of the strongest cats...er and I wanted you to go...with me..."She purred at his nerrvousness,it wasn't like he was asking her to be his mate or anything!"Yess puffball I'll go with you " He smiled "Great,we leave after this...we gotta go to the barns."RainPaw noded,purring lighty  
"Hey FlintFang can Rainpaw and I go hunting?"DuskPaw called as Flintfang nodded,Rosepaw running up to them "Ohhh DUSKIE I'D LOVE TO GO HUNTING WITH YOU!" Rosepaw purred,knocking Rainpaw back again"HEY YOU MOUSEBRAIN HE AND _I_ ARE GOING NOT YOU,And I Have had enough of You for one moon in total,but since you think you are even close to being my sister...well all we have in common is Steelstar...Your mother_ regected me_ so _She_ isn't my mother...SpottedWing!"She snapped,Duskpaw racing away and Rainpaw slowly following,glaring at Rosepaw ,"That was Harssh!'Rosepaw mewed "Well You did burst into _Our_ training session and _You_ Did throw her back into Duskpaw So She has all the reason to be harsh Rosepaw"FlintFang growled,nodding as an ember colored she cat padded up to him"FlintFang,I'll go with those two seeing how Duskpaw is my apprentice!" Flintfang smiled at the decendent of the legandary Firestar,Thunderclan's brave deputy,EmberStorm Set off at a fast pace,catching up with the two blurrs on the horrison that were the two apprentices on a "hunting trip"


End file.
